


7 days of fun

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Promptio Week, Promptioweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Fills for Promptio week Prompts.





	1. Starlight

The flash of Prompto’s camera illuminated the area with its light, Gladio grinned as he readjusted his grip around the thin waist. ‘’Got what you wanted?’’ He asked, nuzzling into Prompto’s neck.

Prompto shivered at the touch then nodded after reviewing the pictures, ‘’Its perfect, Viv is going to love it!’’ The photographer grinned as he leaned fully into Gladio’s chest, showing the picture of the Starbloom to Gladio.

Gladio smiled against Prompto’s neck, ‘’Of course he will.’’ Gladio hummed as he glanced upward to the stars above them, the light of the nearby haven did nothing to diminish their beauty.

Prompto followed his boyfriends gaze upwards and found himself smiling at the night sky. ‘’I’ts beautiful, isn’t it?’’ whispered Prompto, awe clear in his voice. He brought up his camera, turning his flash off and took a picture.

Gladio grinned and kissed the soft skin of the neck in front of him and replied, ‘’You certainly are.’’ He waited until Prompto brought his camera back back before flipping the blond around and claiming a kiss from him.

Prompto blushed at the compliment and moaned into the kiss, letting his camera fall down against his chest and hang from the strap. He chased after the taste that was so unique to Gladio, it was addicting! Of course his clumsiness decides to strike just then and Prompto moves too fast and ends up headbutting Gladio on the nose.

Gladio is slightly shocked as Prompto headbutts him on the nose and groans as he feels blood start running down it. He reaches up to touch and winces at how tender it feels and of course it was bleeding heavily too. ‘’Damn it!’’

Prompto is embarrassed and panicking a bit as he tries to find a tissue to hand to Gladio, all while apologizing frantically to his boyfriend. ‘’Sorry!’’ He finally finds one and thrusts it at Gladio.

Gladio can’t help the soft smile that comes over him as he listens to Prompto apologize and offer him a tissue. He takes the offered gift gratefully and give the out stretched hand a kiss, ‘’It’s fine Prompto. It was an accident.’’ He pinches the bridge of his nose and smiles at the blond.

Prompto blushed then pouted a bit, ‘’I ruined the moment though…’’ He mumbled while looking down at his feet. Gladio smiled and reached out to cup Prompto face and lift it up, ‘’Its fine. Look, it’s a beautiful night so why don’t we find a place to sit down and you can tell me about the stars until my nose stops bleeding. Okay?’’ 

Prompto sighed and nodded, gently guiding Gladio through the rocks and trees until they arrived at a small outcropping close enough to the haven to be safe from daemon and yet far enough that the light of the glyphs didn’t hide of the twinkling stars. They sat down, Gladio pulling Prompto into his lap, and Prompto started talking, pointing out stars and constellations to Gladio and telling him their stories.


	2. Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: Explore/Mythology

Soft fingers wondered over the planes of skin, soft and scarred, that laid motionless below him. Nails left reddened lines over tanned white and goosebumps followed. Lines of black crossed over themselves, a beautiful picture of skill and art. Perfection to see and kiss.

‘’What are you doing Prom?’‘ a husky, sleepy voice mumbled. The massive creature, a giant of the Gaia Clan, shifted slightly from his sleeping spot and the shift created rumbles that reminded the blond creature of an earthquake.

Prompto grinned and nuzzled the section of skin he was laying on, ‘‘Exploring you Gladio.’’ He unfolded his silver and gold wings carefully, bringing them to sweep and tease across the expansive back and drawing hums and moans of pleasure.

Gladio didnt move from his new position, perfectly content to allow the angel to do as he wanted as he laid there, unarmed and at the mercy of what should have been his enemy. ‘’It feels good.’’ The kiss of feathers and skin across his marked back was answer enough.


	3. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Betrayal

Gladio groaned as he woke up. He could feel the reminder of every kick and punch he had suffered throughout his body. Not that he regretted any of it, better for him to rile up the Nifs and take the beating rather then be forced to watch as Noct or Ignis went through it. He felt tied hands cart through his sweat and blood matted hair and Ignis asked softly, ‘’Are you back with us Gladiolus?’’

Gladio croaks, ‘’Ya.’’ and he hears the sigh of relief from both men and is helped to sit up. He’s the only one with his hands tied behind him, Ignis and Noct having been deemed not enough of a threat to warrant the extra measure. 

The cell they share is small, barely wide enough for the three of them and not nearly tall enough to allow them to stand up. Its cold and has no privacy but at least they were all together and that was a small comfort in the situation they found themselves in.

Gladio forces himself not to think about the missing member of their brotherhood, the memory of his actions still too raw, too painful, even after 3 days. Instead he forces himself to look over his friends for injuries.

Noctis is pale, paler then normal. His face is twisted in almost perpetual pain and his eyes are an endless well of sorrow. It breaks Gladio’s heart to see him like that and be unable to do anything for him. The cell’s condition is definitively making his back act up and the cold always makes things worse.

Ignis is only slightly better off, his glasses were long gone, shattered in the initial fight and leaving in its place deep scars on his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Ignis had been handing Noctis the majority of his food portions, ignoring the concern from the other two with his usual, and now even more infuriating, calm.

Gladio shifts, he knows none of them can hang on much longer. They were on the edge of collapse from lack of sleep, proper food and of being on edge for the last 72h if not longer. Even so, Gladio couldn’t figure out a way to get Noctis out. Maybe if Pr… He had been here, things would have been better but he wasn’t and Gladio couldn’t fault him for his betrayal.

Lost in his thoughts and with the pain dulling his senses, Gladio only realizes something is happening because Ignis is shifting to his knees, tense and ready to pounce. The usual MTs are still guarding their cell but around them the rest of the Niflheim stronghold is moving.

Gladio pushes away the pain and whispers to Ignis, ‘’Get yourself and Noct behind me.’’ Ignis nods, casting a look of pure worry at Gladio before tugging a all too placid Noct against the furthest wall and placing himself squarely between the prince and the door.

Gladio is poised, ready to react to whatever is happening. As time passes and he hears more and more sounds, he feels hope surge through him. Gunshots followed by a familiar voice, the clash of blades against metal with another familiar voice shouting orders in battle and Gladio feels the tension bleed out.

A slim figure, topped with blond chocobo-like hair streaks by their cell, gunshots taking out the MTs with ease before it jerks to a halt and backtracks with anxious energy. ‘’Guys!’’ Prompto shouts, relief at seeing them bleeding into his voice. The relief only lasts an instant before the gunner takes note of their condition and swears.

‘‘Hang in there just a bit longer, Cor’s getting the master key from the base Commander. We’ll get you out of here soon.’‘ Prompto says, trying to reassure them and himself. He keeps his gun drawn, eyes darting wildly around , pausing to look at the sorry state his friends are in before resuming their dance.

Gladio and Ignis are too stunned to react properly at the sight of Prompto, here in a Nif base after what had happened in their last battle together. It’s Noctis that sobs and cries out for his friend, ‘’Prom!’’ Prompto turns right away, sneaking a hand through the bar to met Noct’s halfway and giving the cold hand a comforting squeeze. ‘’I’m here Noct. Not going anywhere.’’

Cor’s arrival prevents any more talk, the focus shifting into something both of the Crown’s long time retinue could handle and figuring out what was going on could way until they were safe. Prompto took point with Cor staying behind to guard the exhausted and weakened group.

Gladio stares in utter amazement as they pass yet another broken armor that had held an MT not long ago. Prompto keeps within sight, well at least Cor’’s sight as Gladio is focused on keeping Noctis upright and moving and Ignis’ eyesight is filled with spots and growing darkness around the edges.

They rejoin together in time to see Prompto hotwire a Niflheim armored car and Cor forces the three injured men into the back wordlessly before taking the wheel with Prompto slipping into the passenger seat. Noct reaches out to Prompto once more, the need to hold unto his friend, proof that he was really there, overwhelming his pain and exhaustion.

Prompto casts a look towards the back, giving them his patented thousand watt smile before turning back to keep watch for anyone following them. Its silent except for the occasional sob from Noctis, pain of moving after being stuck in the small cell mixing into in with the relief of being out and seeing Prompto leaving him in tears.

Gladio can’t take it anymore and finally asks, ‘’What the hell Prompto?’’ The questions isn't specific but it doesnt need to be. Prompto winces at the tone, outraged and angry, from Gladio but he answers without looking back or wasting time, ‘’Sorry. I didn’t know what else to do.’’

Gladio growled, ‘’So you thought running away, betraying us like that, was the thing to do? You left us to the Nifs!’’ Prompto flinches away from the accusation, true as they might be, and opens his mouth to apologize again when Cor snaps, ‘’Enough!’’

Gladio slams his mouth shut, teeth clicking against each other in anger and bitterness. He can feel Noct shifting away from him, towards the still calm presence of Ignis and it just makes him feel worse. 

Cor glances at the rear view mirror, looking at Gladio through the reflective surface before he speaks again. ‘’Prompto did the right thing. You were surrounded and they had Noctis as a hostage. That meant that neither you nor Ignis would have been able to fight, not when doing so meant risking his Highness’ life.’’

Prompto shot a grateful look at Cor, the Marshall simply tilting his head slightly in acknowledgement before he continued, ‘’I was in Hammerhead when Prompto arrived with the news 2 days ago.’’ Ignis and Gladio both tense up, they had been close to the Vesperpool when the attack came. Had Prompto run without resting to find the Marshall?

‘‘He told me what happened and he also had your location. Running away at the time was the correct decision for him to make, it meant he could come and get help instead of having all of you capture with no idea of where you were or any chance of a rescue. So knock it off.’‘ Cor finished with a huff.

Gladio looked down at his bloodied and bruised hands, flexing them even as they shot waves a pain through his system. He glanced up to look at Prompto, who quickly turned away from him and tensed up. He can’t bring himself to say anything and so he doesn't.

Not until they safe, not until everyone is squished together on a single bed, none of them wanting to leave the safety of the others even for proper rest in separate comfy beds. Only then does he drag the blond into his arm and cry, whispering his apologies into Prompto’s neck, too ashamed and hurt to look at Prompto in the eyes. Only then does Gladio break, comforted by the knowledge no one would judge him as he cried in his boyfriend’s arms.


	4. Day 4: Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Like Unto a God by Megane from AO3 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8395099/chapters/19233346

Prompto opened his eyes in a new plane of existence with a groan of annoyance. Being a god meant that being killed wasn’t the end but it did mean he was bound to wake up Somewhere Else, more often then not it was another plane of existence all together. And worse of all, alone!

‘‘Damn it, I hope Iris is okay at least. Gladio is going to kill me if she isnt.’‘ Prompto muttered with a huff before he pushed himself to a sitting position. The godling looked around, he was in a vast plane of grass and hills under a shining sun. ‘‘At least this place is beautiful.’‘ Prompto grinned and got up.

He was still in his true form, winds gathering around him to play with his veils and blond hair. The markings that named him as Guardian of winds and secrets glowed softly but the one mark that was most important to him stayed dark. Not too surprising considering the situation but he had hoped enough time had passed before he awoke that Gladio would have been close enough for him to call out too.

‘‘Time to move.’‘ Prompto told himself as he got up and called on the winds of this land. He hated the silence of being alone, preferring to listen to all the secrets the winds would bring to him. ‘‘Ok so first things first! Magic is.. All good! Body? No remaining injuries! Destination?…. A temple?’‘ 

Prompto tilted his head as he listened to the sounds his winds brought him, they told him of a large gathering of beings not too far away. There were many languages being spoken, not that it prevented the godling from understanding what was being said, and the subject seemed to be about gods. ‘’Might as well start somewhere.’’ Prompto muttered.

The winds carried him away gently, bringing him to float high above the gathering of beings. It wasn’t a temple though but rather some kind of market place. ‘’Well I should be able to find out more about this place at least.’’ He asked his winds to drop him just out of sight and then reverted to his favorite human form.

The market place was loud and filled with energy; merchants shouting to get the attention of the beings walking around; groups walking and laughing together as they browsed through the products and even multiples animals waiting to be sold or for their owners to return. Prompto grinned as he walked around, he felt the tension and fear that came from being alone fade away.

He caught glimpses of conversations of all kinds, catching and holding unto secrets of all kinds. Within the first few minutes, Prompto learnt that he was in the Plains of Siera at the edge of the Kingdom of Elisyon. At least that helped narrow down the Planes he could be in.

Prompto hummed as he moved through the throngs of beings, slipping unhindered through the market until he was stopped by a child with too bright eyes. ‘’Gran-Gran can help you.’’ The child said, pointing at a stall where a few beings were looking through vials of potions and magical items.

Prompto smiled, ‘’Thank you, will you show me the way?’’ The child smiled back and gladly took Prompto’s extended hand and proceeded to tug the godling towards his Gran-Gran. ‘’Gran-Gran, Someone needs your help!’’ The child announced gleefully as they passed through beaded strings into the back part of the stall.

Prompto gasped as he passed into the bead for 2 reasons, the beads were spelled to contain energy and the inside of the stall was filled with magic and ghosts. The second reason was the older man who rose to greet his grandchild.

‘‘Gladio?’‘ Whispered Prompto as he stared at the familiar looking man, broad chest and gentle face. Even with silver-grey hair and wind withered skin, it was undoubtedly Gladiolus, his heart mate. 

The man gave Prompto a wry grin, ‘’So he did name his child after me?’’ The voice was identical to Gladio’s and Prompto felt a pang of loneliness and heartbreak. The old Gladio motioned for Prompto to come in and sit, Prompto followed the suggestion mechanically, mind trying to understand what was happening.

‘‘My name is Gladiolus but I think you already knew that, Wind God.’‘ Old Gladio offered Prompto a cup of sweet smelling tea with a short bow, ‘‘Will you listen to my story?’‘ The nod from Prompto had Old Gladio bowing again and he spoke of a meeting long ago.

When this Gladio had been but a child, still wild and filled with the desire to explore the world, he came across an injured man lying almost dead within the forest by his home. Gladio had taken the man back to his home with the help of his people and helped nurse him back to health.

Unknown to all of them, that man had been a god, sought after by another such being. The villagers were slaughtered by followers of that other god, trying to protect the man they had taken in. The god had been too weak to save those who had helped him until the child who had found him offered the god his own life so that the god might fight and save his village.

And so the soul of the child, Gladio, merged with that of the god he had saved in order to grant the weakened god power. Gladiolus survived the merging but was cast out from his village after the god disappeared. ‘’I only learnt that God’s name once I left the village, it was Clarus Amicitia. I learnt from the followers of the God Cor that the God Clarus had pledged to name his first born son after me. I never expected to hear whether he had done so.’’

Prompto stared openly at the man in front of him, the original Gladiolus. Prompto had heard this story from his Gladio, about the human who had saved his dad’s soul by offering his own and the reason why Gladio took that particular human form. 

Prompto swallowed then said, ‘’Clarus told me about that but he doesn’t know you survived.’’ The old Gladio grinned then said, ‘’I see. Clarus said you needed my help?’’ Old Gladio laughed at the confusion on Prompto’s face and then motioned towards the child, ‘’My grandchild is named Clarus, I’m afraid my daughter enjoyed my tales a bit too much and used the God’s name for her own child. You may yet meet Cor and Regis should you stay longer.’’

Prompto hid his amusement by drinking from his cup, draining it before speaking, ‘’I see, I’m sure that they wont mind, if anything it will help Clarus find you again. As for the help I need… Well I’m kinda lost and want to return to my friends. Is there a temple or sanctuary around here?’’

Old Gladio smiled and placed his own cup of tea in front of him softly, ‘’I see, I can offer better then to force you t o travel towards the nearest temple. My family and I have enough strength to open the gates of Etro’s domain. If that suffices for you needs, we gladly offer its use.’’

Prompto straightened, if they could open the gates of Etro then Prompto would be able to go find Gladio, his Gladio, quickly and without having to jump through planes until he found the correct one. ‘’That would be perfect!’’

Old Gladio grinned and bowed again, ‘’Then we shall open the gate tonight, until then please rest and consider yourself a guest of my home and family.’’ Prompto returned the bow as was proper and thanked Old Gladio with a gift of his own, ‘’I thank you for your hospitality, may the winds guide you and yours forever more to health and safety.’’ Prompto couldn’t wait to return to his friends to tell them about his adventures and maybe he could even get Clarus to take some vacations and come visit.


	5. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Body Swap. Gladio POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that maybe Noctis could have a body swap spell somewhere in his inventory... maybe by adding Mindflayer goop in his cast?

It wasn’t something that they did often, it was dangerous and a last resort when all else failed. Ignis reached out to lay a hand on Gladio’s arm, ‘’Are you certain of this?’’ Gladio nodded, then remembering that Ignis couldn’t see him he answered, ‘’I am.’’

Noctis paced in front of them, biting on his lower lip and Gladio could see it begin to bleed. He was still angry at Noct for his behavior, for the way he had shut down and almost disappeared within himself after what had happened in Altissia with Ignis and Luna but now… Now at least Gladio could look at him and see the king Noctis was slowly becoming.

‘‘Hey, Noct. It’s going to be fine. Just cast the spell and make sure that Blondie doesn’t make a mess of things while I’m gone.’‘ Gladio reached out to grasp Noct’s arm and tug him closer softly. Noctis normally bright eyes, dimmed from weeks of depression and the ones that had only just begun to come back, were filled with worry and unshed tears.

‘‘I should be the one going. I’m the one who pushed him off!’‘ Noctis rushed out, biting into his lips again. Ignis shook his head carefully, ‘‘I understand that you are worried Noctis but the faster we can act the better. You are the only one who can cast thsi spell, as such we cannot allow you to be the one under it. What would happen should trouble arise?’‘

Noctis tensed up for a moment and then gave up, he turned to Gladio and said, ‘’Promise me. Promise me you’ll get him out and come back to us.’’ Gladio nodded solemnly, ‘’I promise Noct. You just worry about taking care of Iggy, Prom and yourself. I’ll be fine.’’

Noctis hesitated then nodded, he summoned the flask containing the spell they wanted and waited for Gladio to lie down on the thin bed before casting it. Ignis whispered, ‘’Safe travels.’’ in his ear before Gladio was dragged down into unconsciousness.

It seemed like a mere moment for Gladio before he could open his eyes again. For the first few seconds, Gladio was vastly disoriented. His body was extremely sore, thirsty and hungry. His sight was blurred and he needed to squint to see anything less than 2 meters from him.

‘‘Damn it kid, just what kind of trouble did you land into?’‘ Gladio muttered. The voice that came out was higher than his own. Gladio huffed, ‘‘This is so weird.’‘ before finally looking at his situation, or rather the situation Prompto found himself in when Gladio had switched body’s with their missing gunner.

Prompto had been locked into some kind of stand, arms spread out away from his body. Several metallic clamps held Prompto’s chest in place while his feet were immobilized by similar clamps. Gladio frowned as he noticed blood dripping from his wrists and ankles, the kid must have panicked and tried to rip himself free from the looks of things.

With a sigh, Gladio set about freeing Prompto’s body from its position. He muttered a soft apology before dislocating his thumb roughly. The pain was easy to ignore for Gladio, as he threaded his hand out of the clamp before forcing the thumb back in place.

From there it was easy to find the switch that released the clamps, allowing Gladio to tumble not so gracefully to his feet. Prompto’s body was not in good shape and that knowledge angered Gladio immensely. He took stock of all the various injuries, including the mostly healed remains of a burn over a barcode tattoo before trying to leave.

Gladio was going to get Prompto out of this place, where ever this was, even if it was the last thing he did. The Magitek Infantry never stood a chance in front of Gladio’s experience and survival skills.


	6. Sleepy mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: family

Prompto smiled as he woke up, he was warm and comfy. His personal heater, AKA Gladio, was still in bed and slowly carting his fingers through Prompto’s hair slowly. Prompto purred as he leaned into the touch, and he slowly opened his eyes.

He heard Gladio rumbling laughter from above him and the sight of his husband, relaxing beside him while reading one of his books had Prompto grinning widely. ‘’Morning Sunshine.’’ Gladio hummed and bent down to pepper kisses on Prompto’s face.

Prompto giggled and returned each kiss with one of his own, ‘’Good morning Gladdy.’’ He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Gladio neck. He felt Gladio put his book aside and then the delightful feeling of Gladio wrapping him into a hug.

Prompto hummed as they traded slow kisses in the morning light. They ended up leaning forehead to forehead, laughing breathlessly with matching beaming smiles. ‘’We need to do this more often.’’ Gladio sighed.

Prompto giggled, ‘’I don’t mind once in a while but only if you’re the one who convinces the guys to take the kids for a sleepover.’’ Gladio twisted and pushed Prompto unto the bed beneath him, ‘’You drive a hard bargain but I’m sure I can convince Dad to take them for a bit every once in a while.’’

Prompto smiled, ‘’I love you Gladio.’’ Gladio smiled back, bent down and kissed Prompto before whispering, ‘’I love you too Prompto Amicitia. I’m the luckiest guy in Eos.’’ Prompto moaned as Gladio started to ravish him with soft kisses and touches.

It truly was nice to have a morning to themselves without their twins around to wake them up at an ungodly hour of the morning.


	7. Kill or be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: free days = another rescue drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where MTs dont exist but Niflheim and Lucis are still at war. Tenebrae never fell and have officially joined Lucis against the Empire.

Prompto forced himself to stay still, eyes fixed on their target. A voice whispered into his ear from the small earpiece he was wearing, “Shield in position. Hawk?’’ Prompto barely moved his lips as he answered, “Hawk in position, target in sight.”

The target paced, Prompto easily tracking their movement through his high power scope. Shield spoke again, “Visual on POW?” Prompto answered quickly, “Negative, no visual on POW at this time.” That part was rather worrying for the Crownguard sniper, all their intel suggested that the two captured soldiers were supposed to be brought here to be sent to another location and yet Prompto had yet to see any sign of them.

A new voice sounded in his ear, “This is Prince, don’t move until POW have been sighted. Our goal is rescuing them, anything else is unacceptable.” Prompto allowed a grinned to show up, Noctis was worried about his boyfriend and it was rather endearing.

“Don’t worry, we know what we’re doing Prince.” Shield reminded in the com. Prompto didnt add anything as their target suddenly stopped pacing and looked towards something hidden from Prompto’s view. “We have movement.” He whispered and the com fell silent.

Prompto shifted his sight from their target away to the movement he saw at the edge of his scope’s vision and had to clamp his mouth shut as the two POW came into view. They looked like hell, the older of the two soldiers being dragged by shackled arms and Prompto could easily see the broken legs for what they were.

“POW just came into view. We need Medical on standby at Point 3F.” The words drew hissed breath through the open communication channel and a fourth voice spoke with frightening calm, “Describe the injuries Hawk. Start with who ever seems worst off.”

Prompto racked his sight over the two injured, tortured, soldiers before he replied. “Understood Specs. Lion first: both legs broken at at least two separate places on each leg; broken nose. I see abnormal movement of the chest area, looks like a section of the chest on his right side is moving opposite the rest. Most of the exposed skin is bruised, can’t see his arms from current location but he has them shackled behind his back. He isn't fighting back so probably drugged or concussed.”

He faintly hears Shield swear under his breath and know the big guy is trembling with his desire to get in there and save the POW. Prompto shift his sight to their target to verify their location before turning back to the captured soldiers and unto the other POW.

“Hero’s better off by a bit. Chest looks like its been whipped, no obvious broken bones but appears unable to use his right arm at all. Right side of face is completely bruised. Right eye swollen shut. Uncoordinated movements suggest possible drug or concussion as well.” Prompto finished giving the others his report.

The sight of his rifle returned to his initial target, who was wearing an all too pleased expression on their face. Prompto’s trigger finger itched to press down and take the Nif commander out before they touched his injured comrades. “Shield here, better hold up. I have an incoming truck coming through east gate.”

Prompto could hear it now, a rumbling and in need of service truck approaching the target before stopping. The double doors on the back were flung open and someone was dragged from the back without care until the newcomers came into view. Three unidentified men dressed in scarlet red held down another man in pure white broken by splashes of blood red. “Astrals, they have Ravus!” Prompto chocked out.

The new information sent their tactical support into a frenzy, “Hawk, can you confirm that it is indeed Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret?” Specs voice rang out through the ear piece, urgent and hurried. Not a good sign at all. Prompto shifted the sight from his target to the man in white and swallowed drily, “I can confirm. Three unidentified men are holding the Prince of Tenebrae. Target appears to be negotiating with the newcomers.”

Prince’s voice rang out right away, “We can’t leave him behind. Mission is now to save our two soldiers and Ravus.” Prompto didn’t answer right away but he heard Shield do so for both of them, “Understood. Waiting for your signal Hawk.”

Prompto resettled comfortably, running one last check to make sure he had everything he needed to act as support for Shield and then counted softly, “On my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark” Prompto pulled the trigger once, shifted his sight to his next target and pulled it again.

An explosion wracked the site, Shield’s work no doubt, and Prompto calmly continued to shoot. He picked off the men holding their rescue targets first then shifted his sight to provide Shield support as the behemoth of a man came roaring into the area while swinging his two handed sword.

With Shield drawing most of the attention, it freed Prompto to take out any shooters that showed up to try and take down the relentless man. He kept an eye out for anyone getting too close to the rescue targets though Ravus had managed to shake off the ropes that had been on him and grabbed a sword from somewhere.

“Hawk, there’s an airship approaching at your 10 o’clock. Take it down.” Prompto shifted his sight to that direction and found the airship approaching. It was close enough for Prompto to take down and he did so with practiced ease, his bullets taking out the motor and causing it to explode spectacularly.

He returned to the winding battle where Gladio had managed to make his way to Ravus, Hero and Lion. The man allowed his sword to disappear in favor of a one handed shield, digging it into the ground where it protected everyone behind him.

“Hawk, clear us a path please.” Shield growled. Prompto replied cheerfully, “With pleasure big guy!” A quick survey of the area gave him his targets and how to get everyone out. It helped that Hero was now free and had Lion over his shoulder in a fireman carry while Ravus hovered beside Gladio, ready to help if need be.

“Shield! Clearing you a path at your 5. Head towards the truck they used to bring in Ravus. I’ll keep the Nifs occupied.” Prompto ordered. He started shooting again, this time with less finesse as it was more to force the Nifs soldier to drop down to cover rather than to actually kill them.

He watched as Gladio pushed Hero in front of him and towards the truck. Prompto fired at a soldier trying to enter a Mech. Gladio kept his shield between the enclosing army and his charges as he walked backwards until he fumbled with the driver door and slipped in.

Prompto kept shooting at everyone who got out of cover, ensuring Gladio could drive the truck and its cargo safely out of the area and towards the evacuation point. It was only when he heard Prince order him to retreat that Prompto stopped taking out his self imposed targets and finally stretched after hours of motionless vigil.

Prompto stretched sore muscles before he dismissed his rifle in favor of his quicksilver. He absentmindedly kept track of what was being said through the open communication lines but he was much more interested in the cloud of dust that was passing a few hundred meters on his right. 

He waited long enough to make sure no one was following the stolen truck before climbing down from his perch. Gladio’s motorcycle was right where Prompto had left it, just waiting for its owner’s boyfriend to mount up and Prompto smiled as he did so. 

The helmet he put on still smelt of Gladio’s hands and Prompto could hold back the sigh of relief and longing that escaped. “Hawk to Shield and Base. Heading to the evac point, ETA 15 minutes.” He received a confirmation, “Understood Hawk, we’ll be waiting.” and then the click that told him someone was contacting him on a private channel, “Nice shooting Prompto, thanks for having my back.” Prompto purred as he replied on the same channel, “Always big guy. See you soon.” He grinned, time to go home.


End file.
